


Communications Breakdown

by DavidB1000



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad Ending, Sara Lance Becomes Mallus, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: A sequel to Shell Shock. After the Season 3 finale, Sara is surprised to learn that dying was all part of Mallus's plan.





	Communications Breakdown

“I think you will hate me for this, but I need to confess the truth to you, Sara.” Ava Sharpe spoke.

Sara Lance frowned. “Ava, you couldn't make me hate you.” 

“This is probably a big enough deal that you will.” Ava grumbled.

“Honey, please, you can tell me anything, you know that. We defeated Mallus. Mick wants to go to Aruba, and I'm going to go with the rest of the team to annoy Mick.” Sara grinned.

Ava looked down at her hands. “It's complicated, Sara, but I need to tell you this.” 

“Okay.” Sara spoke. “Go ahead. I can see this is really weighing heavily on you.” 

“Before Rip's big sacrifice, I met with him in his quarters here and I talked to him. I needed to talk to him, to tell him something. Something that he took with him to his death, and I can understand why he took it too.” Ava spoke.

Sara's brow furrowed. “Ava, what do you want to tell me?” 

“I want you to know, everything I've ever done in my life so far, has been for you. Everything. Except it's not technically you.” Ava frowned.

Sara blinked. “I'm not sure what you mean.”   
“I should start at the beginning. So to speak.” Ava spoke and then held up her left hand. It started vibrating faster than the human eye could see. Sara's eyes widened and she spoke. “Okay. You're a speedster. Boy, you sure have been holding back in the bedroom!” 

Ava chuckled. “You're not wrong, but we do not need to accidentally set you on fire from friction.” 

Sara grinned. “Stop, my ass is on fire!”   
Ava groaned. “That was pretty bad.”   
“Hey, I'm just saying, I've seen some interesting porn movie titles.” Sara smirked.  
“Yeah, well, It's not just I'm a speedster. You see, like my son, I play the long game. I don't do anything halfway. I'm a planner, like him. And he was the one who gave me my speed. He knew I would need it in time.”

“Okay. So, you're more than a clone, obviously.” Sara nodded. “I'm surprised you lied about all that, but I'm not upset.”

“To be fair, my name wasn't originally Ava Sharpe. It's Meloni. Meloni Thawne. My son you already know, Eobard Thawne.” Ava spoke.

Sara's skin broke out in goosebumps. “Okay. I banged Eobard's mom. I can eventually recover from this.”   
Ava chuckled. “I know it's a bit surreal.” 

“A little, yeah.” Sara nodded.  
Ava took a deep breath. “It's just, everything gets so much stranger than that. I love you, Sara. I truly do. But you are not the Sara I love. I love the Sara who you become. The Sara in the future. Everything that happened, Mallus, even Mallus's death, was all for one reason. I pulled the strings on so many things for you, Sara. For you to become exactly what you must become. Even though you will hate me for it. The fact that I have been working for Mallus.” 

Sara looked at the floor and then back up at Ava. “You've been working with Mallus? How?”   
“Like I said, Sara, I've done everything for you. Your future self. I've been working with you this entire time. Just not this version of you. The only reason I ever worked for Mallus, honey, is because you become Mallus.” Ava smiled. 

“Wait? I'm going to turn into Mallus? Despite knowing I'm going to fail, and somehow getting sent back in time to be trapped? That wouldn't make sense.” Sara frowned.

“Mallus's defeat is simply the beginning. There's so much more to Mallus than you will know. Now, or later.” Ava spoke.

“I just can't accept this.” Sara frowned and stood up and walked towards the door. “I need to clear my head.” 

Ava frowned and stood up. “Oh, honey, I'm sorry. Everything I did, I did for my Sara. That means telling you.” 

“I can't stand knowing this.” Sara frowned.  
“Oh, honey, you won't have to stand it.” Ava spoke and rushed over to Sara, thrusting her hand directly into Sara's heart. 

Sara's eyes widened. “Ava?” She gasped.  
“I'm so sorry, honey, but to me, this version of Sara Lance has been dead for centuries. It's time for Mallus to rise again.” She removed her hand and Sara collapsed to the ground, motionless, for a brief moment, and then rose up to her standing height. 

Her eyes glowed red. “Oh, I am glad to be here in my body again. That demonic form was so tiring.”   
Ava smiled. “Welcome back, Mallus. My Sara Lance.”   
“Ava, you've done wonders as always.” Sara grinned.

“I did everything for you, Mallus.” Ava smiled. “I love you.”  
“I love you too. Oh, the others will not like this one bit. Sad that I must wait for the right moment to reveal myself to them.” Sara chuckled.

“I'll be here to help you through it all.” Ava smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it said, Please don't hate me.  
> I just wrote this, and to me, it makes sense.


End file.
